Drabbles
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Ein paar Drabbles
1. Drabble 1

Die Schmerzen fuhren durch seinen Körper wie Schwertklingen. „So also fühlt sich ein Cruciatus-Fluch an," dachte Snape. Jeder Muskel tat ihm weh, sein Rückgrat war kurz davor durchzubrechen, sein ganzer Körper war eine offene Wunde. Auch sein Kiefer schmerzte – Resultat seiner zusammengebissenen Zähne. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und stöhnte laut...

„Sie sind aber auch sehr verspannt!" sagte eine Stimme. „Lassen wir es für heute gut sein, morgen um dieselbe Zeit?" Steif und unbeholfen erhob sich Snape von der schmalen Liege, wickelte sich in das bereitliegende Handtuch und fluchte leise: „War Dumbledore kein anderes Geburtstagsgeschenk als ein Wellnessurlaub eingefallen?"


	2. Drabble 2

Ein lautes Krachen und ein heftiger Schmerz fuhren durch Snapes Unterkiefer. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, doch gerade jetzt durfte er keine Schwäche zeigen, er mußte tapfer sein. Wieder ein Krachen, erneut dieser grauenhafte Schmerz, diesmal im Oberkiefer. Sein Gesicht wurde langsam taub, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Bei Merlins Bart, das musste aufhören, sonst würde er nicht nur das Bewusstsein, sondern auch noch einige seiner Zähne verlieren. Und doch – noch nie hatte er sich einer Herausforderung verweigert, er war kein Feigling, kein Weichei. Innerlich jedoch legte er einen Schwur ab: Nie wieder würde er Hagrids selbstgebackene Zimtsterne essen.


	3. Drabble 3

Professor Snape legte sich all die Dinge zurecht, die er für sein Unternehmen brauchte: ein frisches Stück Seife, Handtücher und einen Schwamm. Er zog sich aus, dabei vermied er es, seinen mageren Körper im Spiegel anzusehen. Er stieg in die mit heißem Wasser gefüllte Wanne und ließ sich in den Schaum hineingleiten. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug tauchte er, kam einige Sekunden später wieder nach oben und lehnte er sich zurück. Er sah den Dampfschwaden zu, die zur Decke schwebten. „Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht," sagte er leise zu sich selbst. „War mein letztes jährliches Bad nicht erst gestern gewesen?"


	4. Drabble 4

Und wieder war er hingefallen – zum wievielten Male an diesem Morgen wusste Snape selbst nicht genau.

„Sie sollten wirklich ihre Robe ausziehen! Und ihren Zauberstab brauchen sie doch auch nicht, oder?" sagte Dumbledore mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Belustigung.

„Aber warum ausgerechnet ...?" fragte Snape ärgerlich.

„Das hatten wir doch schon! Sie dürfen bei den Muggles nicht zu sehr auffallen, müssen aber gleichzeitig beweglich sein," lautete Dumbledores bestimmte Antwort.

„Aber ich könnte doch auch Auto fahren ..."

„Nein! Was, wenn sie in eine Verkehrskontrolle kommen? Nein und nochmals Nein!"

Fluchend drehte sich Snape um und bestieg wieder das Fahrrad.


	5. Drabble 5

So schlimm hatte es sich Snape nicht vorgestellt. Er packte die Fläschchen mit den Tränken unter seine Robe und lief gebeugt und im Zick-Zack auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Und wirklich schaffte er es, von diesen Dingern, die vom Himmel fielen und beim Aufprall sehr unmelodische Geräusche von sich gaben, nicht getroffen zu werden. Obwohl er sonst Hagrids chaotische Hütte mied, war er doch froh um den Schutz, den sie ihm heute bot.

An der Tür begrüßte ihn Hagrid. „Hallo Severus, haben sie das Gebräu für mich? Ist ja wirklich ein scheußliches Wetter, nicht? Der Himmel hängt mal wieder voller Geigen."


	6. Drabble 6

Snape sah verzweifelt auf das Schlachtfeld herunter. Seine Königin, diese strahlend schöne Frau war in höchster Gefahr. Feindliche Ritter umringten sie mit gezückten Schwertern, bald würde sie fallen. Und er konnte ihrem aussichtslosen Kampf nur hilflos zusehen – ebenso wie der König, einst Herrscher über ein mächtiges Reich, nun wehrlose Beute seiner grausamen Feinde.

Nur wenige seiner Getreuen lebten noch. Ein Ritter unternahm einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch, seinem König beizustehen, doch er hatte den Hünen auf seinem stolzen Ross übersehen, der ihm nun den Todesstoß versetzte.

Erfüllt von Zorn und Trauer wandte sich Snape von dem Gemetzel ab.

„Schachmatt," sagte Dumbledore.


	7. Drabble 7

Pansy Parkinson, Vorsitzende des SSFC, kam nach der Zaubertränke-Stunde zu Snape und verkündete: „Herr Professor, wir vom SSFC haben Ihnen einige Ostereier versteckt. Viel Spaß beim Suchen!"

Snape stand wie vom Donner gerührt hinter seinem Pult und sah Pansy nach, als diese den Unterrichtsraum verließ. Er wusste einfach nicht, ob er sich ärgern oder geschmeichelt fühlen sollte.

Nachdenklich nahm er seinen Kessel, füllte ihn mit Zutaten und erhitzte ihn über dem Feuer. Ein ungewohnter Geruch ließ ihn hochschrecken: eindeutig Schokolade. Er blickte in seinen Kessel und sah Stücke einer Art Folie in der Flüssigkeit schwimmen.

Er hatte das Versteck gefunden.

_SSFC steht für "Severus Snape Fanclub", dieser wurde in meiner Geschichte "Eine Nacht voller Magie" gegründet._


	8. Drabble 8

„Dumbledore und seine verrückten Ideen!"

Fluchend war Severus Snape auf dem verschneiten Waldweg materialisiert, verwirrt vom Apparieren und der plötzlichen, eisigen Kälte.

Jeder der Lehrer sollte etwas Weihnachtliches besorgen, das dann an die Schüler verteilt werden sollte. Als er seinen Zettel gezogen hatte, hätte er am liebsten laut geflucht.

„Dumbledore und seine verrückten Ideen!"

Er zog seinen Zauberstab nicht, es könnten ja Muggles in der Nähe sein.

Vorsichtig wischte er den Schnee von dem Schild und las „Steinbruch 0,5 Meilen".

Er seufzte und machte sich in der angegebenen Richtung auf den Weg.

Dort würde er hoffentlich die geforderten Dominosteine finden.


	9. Drabble 9

„Dumbledore und seine verrückten Ideen! Und wer muss es ausbaden? Ich, selbstverständlich! Ausbaden – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Und natürlich guckt jetzt die ganze Schule zu wie ich mich lächerlich mache! Hätte Albus nicht einen der Quidditch-Champions beauftragen können? Oder einen der Teilnehmer des trimagischen Turniers? Aber nein! Er schickt seinen ‚besten Mann' – er hätte besser gesagt: seinen entbehrlichsten. Dann wäre er wenigstens ehrlich gewesen."

Severus fluchte vor sich hin, während er sich bis auf seine Badehose auszog und vorsichtig ins kalte Wasser stieg. In den Händen hielt er die Osternester, die er im See für die Meerleute verstecken sollte.


	10. Drabble 10

Severus Snape sah seinem Freund, Lucius Malfoy, bei der Vorbereitung des traditionellen Osterfrühstücks der Todesser zu.

„Der dunkle Lord kommt, und Lucius steht in der Küche von Malfoy Manor und schneidet Tomaten! Da stimmt etwas nicht!" dachte er.

Lucius blickte mit einem Ausdruck zunehmender Panik in einen großen Topf, in dem Eier kochten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Narcissa?" fragte Severus.

„Die besucht ihre Eltern", antwortete Lucius abwesend, angelte ein Ei aus dem Topf, hielt es in kaltes Wasser und schälte es.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht", jammerte er. „Jetzt kochen die Eier schon eine Stunde und sind immer noch nicht weich."


	11. Triple Drabble 1

_Die Idee zu diesem Drabble-Dreier kam mir bei einem Radiobeitrag. Den Ostereierweitwurf gibt es wirklich und wird von den Beteiligten sehr ernst genommen. Da meine Eingebungen für drei Drabbles reichten, die ich aber im Zusammenhang poste._

**1. Das Turnier**

Severus Snape blickte zunächst auf das bunte, ovale Ding in seiner Hand und anschließend auf seinen Konkurrenten, den muskulösen Werfer des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams.

Es war natürlich völlig undenkbar, dass er, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, gegen einen Schüler aus einem anderen Haus antrat und verlor.

Also doch ein Zauber?

Nein, Albus hatte alle Lehrer unzerbrechliche Eide schwören lassen.

„Auf drei", ertönte eine Stimme. „Eins – Zwei – Drei!"

Snape warf und fluchte dabei vor sich hin: „Dumbledore und seine verrückten Ideen! Lehrer gegen Schüler – das ist, bei Merlins Bart, schon schlimm genug. Aber dann auch noch Ostereierweitwurf – was ist denn das für ein Sport?"

**2. Disqualifiziert**

Snape blinzelte in die grelle Nachmittagssonne und versuchte, die fliegenden Eier zu beobachten.

Das Wurfgeschoss des Gryffindor-Schülers fiel langsam zu Boden während seines immer noch durch die milde Frühlingsluft flog.

Wenigstens hatte er diesen Durchgang gewonnen: einen Punkt für das, hoffnungslos im Rückstand befindliche Lehrerteam.

Erst die Burgmauer hielt Snapes Ei auf. Es zerbrach, gelbes Dotter und flüssiges Eiweiß rannen an den Steinen hinab.

Snape sah die Schiedsrichter wütend miteinander debattieren.

„Professor Severus Snape wird wegen Verwendung eines rohen, faulen Eies disqualifiziert", dröhnte eine Sonorus-verstärkte Stimme.

Empört drehte Snape sich um und blickte in die feixenden, schadenfrohen Gesichter der Gryffindor-Schüler.

**3. Rachegelüste**

Albus und seine Kollegen ließen Snape die schmerzhafte Niederlage beim Ostereierweitwurf-Turnier und seinen Betrugsversuch nicht vergessen. Und natürlich hätte Snape nie zugegeben, dass eine Gruppe von Gryffindor-Schülern ihm das faule Ei untergeschoben hatte.

„Wir stellen heute eine Maleficius-Lösung her. Die wichtigste Zutat ist ...? - Miss Granger?"

„Faule Eier, Sir", antwortete Hermione zögernd.

„Sehr richtig. Die Eier bekommt ihr bei mir, das Rezept steht an der Tafel. Ihr habt eine Stunde."

Die Slytherin-Schüler, denen Snape vor dem Unterricht einen Zaubertrank verabreicht hatte, der den Geruchssinn vorübergehend außer Kraft setzte, feixten.

Nichts war vergleichbar mit dem schwindelerregenden Gefühl einer perfekten Rache.


	12. Drabble 11

_Ein Drabble von TigerLilly hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Ihr Drabble "Teamgeist für Todesser" kann auf Harry-auf-deutsch.de in der Drabblesammlung 2008 nachgelesen werden._

„Sie werden heute lernen, gemeinsam Lösungsstrategien zu erarbeiten. Jedes Team soll eine Flugmaschine bauen, die ein rohes Ei vom Dach des Hauses auf die Erde befördert, ohne dass es zerbricht. Alles, was sie dazu benötigen, finden sie hier."

Der Trainer zeigte auf einen kleinen Tisch, der mit Pappen, Klebestreifen, Malstiften und natürlich Eiern überladen war.

„Warum dürfen wir nicht zaubern?" fragte Dolohov.

„Weil sie lernen sollen, im Team Problemlösungsstrategien zu erarbeiten."

„Ich weiß auch schon, an wem wir unsere Flugmaschine ausprobieren", flüsterte Snape und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Alle klatschten begeistert Beifall und fanden, dass der Trainer ein prima Hühnerei abgab.


	13. Drabble 12

**Der Brunnen des wahren Glücks (Drabble)**

_Zwei Dinge haben mich zu diesem Drabble inspiriert: zum einen Albus' Bemerkungen zum „Brunnen des wahren Glücks" in den „Geschichten von Beedle dem Barden", zum anderen die Tatsache, dass Alan Rickman im nächsten Tim Burton-Film (eine Neuverfilmung von „Alice im Wunderland") die Rolle der blauen, Wasserpfeife rauchenden und auf einem Pilz sitzenden Raupe übernehmen wird._

_Bei der Vorstellung, dass sich ein zweiundsechzigjähriger und einen Meter achtzig großer Mann in ein blaues Raupenkostüm zwängt, fange ich unweigerlich an, Tränen zu lachen._

_Leider kommt der Film erst 2010 in die Kinos, aber warum sollte man nicht auch Alans alter Ego Severus Snape eine besondere Rolle zutrauen._

**„Ein magisch vergrößerter Aschenwinderwurm, der explodierte und die große Halle verwüstete, zwei Hexen, die sich wegen eines Jungen duellierten ... meine Mutter hat mir diese Geschichte wieder und wieder erzählt."**

**„Aber Severus, diesmal wird alles anders. Die Mitwirkenden kommen aus verschiedenen Häusern, und es wird keine magischen Kreaturen auf der Bühne geben."**

**„Und wozu brauchen sie mich, Albus?"**

**„Nun ... sie sind groß, schlank ... sie haben genau die richtige Figur. Probieren sie das einmal an."**

**Als er das weiße, hautenge Kostüm sah, das Albus in den Händen hielt, wusste er, welche Rolle er spielen sollte.**

**Er war der Wurm.**

_Kleiner Nachtrag: Alan Rickman hat in einem Interview mit einem amerikanischen SF-Magazin enthüllt, dass es sich bei der Raupe um eine animierte Figur handelt, die lediglich seine Gesichtszüge und seine Stimme haben wird. Das hautenge, blaue Kostüm bleibt also sowohl ihm wie auch den geneigten ZuschauerInnen erspart._


End file.
